


Coke and Mentos

by april_zephyr (April_Zephyr)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidents, Alive Allison, Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Best Friends, Derek is a Good Friend, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Married Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Married Couple, Minor Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Pizza, Pregnancy, Scott is a Good Friend, Soft Drinks, Stiles is Legal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4951558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Zephyr/pseuds/april_zephyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Honey! I’m home!” Stiles yelled out, opening the door to Scott and Allison’s house.</p><p>“Welcome home, dear.” An unfamiliar voice answered. When the other male came into view, Stiles already started to splutter. The young adult was mortified. The other male was dark haired, his eyes from the distance looked green. But Stiles knew that under different lighting, eyes appeared to be different to what they actually were.</p><p>“Ok. You’re not Scott.” Stiles stated in a shaky voice, he didn’t understand why there was a ridiculously attractive man standing in his best friend’s kitchen. It made no sense to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coke and Mentos

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something fluffy. I've been experimenting with other fandoms, so I haven't really written Sterek in a while. This was fun to write.

**Chapter One**

Stiles Stilinski hadn’t seen his friend Scott in over a year, it wasn’t something that had happened intentionally. They had both been busy and they had only really found the time to meet every once in a blue moon. So it was pretty surprising when Scott and his wife had invited him over to their house for dinner.  
“Honey! I’m home!” Stiles yelled out, opening the door to Scott and Allison’s house.

“Welcome home, dear.” An unfamiliar voice answered. When the other male came into view, Stiles already started to splutter. The young adult was mortified. The other male was dark haired, his eyes from the distance looked green. But Stiles knew that under different lighting, eyes appeared to be different to what they actually were.

“Ok. You’re not Scott.” Stiles stated in a shaky voice, he didn’t understand why there was a ridiculously attractive man standing in his best friend’s kitchen. It made no sense to him.

“Yes. I’m not Scott.” The male grinned, leaning against the door frame, “Derek Hale, pleased to make your acquaintance.”

“Erm. I’m Stiles. Nice to meet you too.” Stiles frowned, “So… What are you doing here? How do you know Scott and Allison? Were you also invited to dinner?”

“Allison’s Dad is married to my uncle.” Derek answered in an amused tone, “And yes I was invited to dinner.”

“Oh cool.” Stiles muttered, “Do you happen to know where they are?”

“They’re actually running some errands.” Derek supplied, “We actually have some work to do too.”

“Seriously? Of course, Scott and Allison would be the type of people to make guests help with errands.” Stiles had not problem with helping his friends out, he had a problem with working with someone ridiculously attractive under close proximity, he was sure he was going to make a fool of himself. It didn’t help that he was incredibly clumsy. He followed the other male to the kitchen.

“Okay. So first, we need to work on opening this.” Derek sighed, looking at a list and handing Stiles a bottle of coke. As Stiles was about to open the bottle, Derek moved closer to stop the male, “Don’t open it.”

It came as a shock to both of them when the bottle started erupting. He couldn’t believe it. His high school friends thought it would be hilarious to prank him. The two awkwardly tried to close the bottle, but Stiles being the clumsy person he was, ended up slipping on the wet floor and smacking his head on the ground. Derek followed after as Stiles also managed to get the other male to lose his balance.  
“Holy shit.” Stiles groaned, rubbing the back of his head. From what he could see, he wasn’t the only one that was embarrassed by the situation. Derek’s ears appeared to be bright red and the male had yet to utter a word.

“Are you okay?” Derek asked, Stiles was sure that if it was anyone else, they would be laughing at his pain and cursing him. Stiles made an affirmative noise. Derek sighed before helping himself off the ground, the male was extra careful. When he was standing firmly on both feet, he offered a hand to Stiles and helped the other male up.

“That was really embarrassing.” Stiles stated, still blushing madly. He hated this feeling, he had already embarrassed himself in front of this stranger and now they were both standing drenched in sugary liquid.

“Well… I have heard that coke is good for your hair.” Derek noted, making Stiles fall into a fit of laughter. It seems that Stiles didn’t mess up as much as he thought he did.

“So I do have spare clothes here…” Stiles threw out there, he wasn’t entirely sure how that would help because Derek was bulkier than Stiles and his shirts would surely be a tight fit.

“Anything will be better than this.” Derek sighed. It looked like the coke only reached the male’s upper body, Stiles was covered head to toe, there was a very notable wet patch on his ass and it gave the male the appearance that he peed himself.

“Cool, I remember that all my spare clothes are in the guest bedroom, there’s a bathroom connected to it if you want to clean up.” Stiles added, walking towards the guest bedroom. As he was walking the strong smell of paint became apparent. The young adult being the curious person he was, started to follow the smell. He was led to a room with baby decorations. So that’s why Scott and Allison invited him over to their house.

“Allison’s pregnant?” Derek said aloud, looking at the room in wonder. It was odd that the two of them didn’t put two and two together. Scott and Allison usually invited people over to their house as a surprise.

“Oh shit. We ruined the surprise.” Stiles groaned, rubbing his face.

“Let’s just act like we didn’t notice it.” Derek frowned, “So where’s the guest bedroom?”

“Oh it’s here.” Stiles sighed, walking further into the house. The guest bedroom was how he remembered it. He walked towards the closet and pulled out two shirt, he passed one of them to Derek. When Derek removed his shirt, Stiles stood idly admiring Derek’s bare chest. It was ridiculous how attractive the other male was, Stiles was sure he had women and men falling left and right. Stiles sighed before removing his shirt, the two of them were stood shirtless. Stiles put his shirt in a plastic bag that he kept in the guest room for emergency cases, he threw it over to Derek before the other male did the same. Derek eyed the Stiles as he pulled off his pants to put on a cleaner pair of spare pants. Stiles was blushing heavily because he wasn’t entirely comfortable with a man he hardly knew watching him change. It felt strangely intimate.

“Stiles! Derek!” Allison called, opening the front door. The whole idea of the wed couple walking in on two of their friend topless raised a panic to both the men. Stiles and Derek rushed to put their shirts on before hurrying to the living room.

“Hey Allison.” Stiles greeted calmly, noticing how the woman’s eyebrows raised comically at the sight of them. She stifled a giggle before turning to her husband.

“Scott. Did you tell them to open the coke?” Allison sighed, folding her arms under her chest.

“Yeah. Sometimes it’s ridiculously hard to open those bottles.” Scott answered, looking between his two friends curiously. Stiles shirt was on the wrong way round and Derek’s shirt was a few sizes too small for him.

“I am so sorry.” Allison apologised, “Scott was supposed to open that while we were eating. It was supposed to be funny and a surprise. I’m guessing you two already saw the bedroom?”

“Yes, we did.” Derek sighed, Stiles was sure that they just agreed to act like they didn’t see it.

“Well… That coke thing was a safety hazard.” Stiles added, “I fell over and smacked my head. Derek tripped over me too.”

Allison was laughing extraordinarily hard, tears rimmed the corner of her eyes and her cheeks flushed brightly. She was quite the sight to see. The young woman had one of those smile that made everyone fall in love with her, the wed couple were extremely lucky to have each other. The two guests hugged Allison and congratulated her on her pregnancy. Stiles couldn't wait to see his little nephew or niece.

“So you guys ready to eat?” Scott asked, after his wife calmed down. Stiles hadn’t noticed it earlier, but his best friend was holding a few boxes of pizza.

“Real classy.” Stiles laughed, “Please tell me you got a meat feast?”

“Of course.” Scott grinned, placing all the pizzas on the kitchen table. The male opened each box and Stiles had to hold in moaning, he absolutely loved pizza. Scott brought everything from a margherita to a meat feast. Everyone got a plate out of the cabinet and started to get whatever slice they wanted. It was enjoyable meal that was followed by a movie.

“So Allison, you never told me that your Dad got married.” Stiles announced during one particularly boring scene, this was probably one of the worst movies he had ever seen. He regretted that picked one on random, he didn’t even know what it was called.

“It was during your final year of college, you disappeared for a while and no one could get a hold of you.” Allison smiled, “No one thought to mention it because we were too busy panicking about what happened to you. Do you know how freaked out your father was?”

“Oh yeah. It wasn’t like I disappeared on purpose. I was studying like crazy for finals and I had to write a thesis.” Stiles groaned, “I actually thought I was going to die.”

“Ah. I just realised that I forgot to introduce you two to each other.” Allison frowned, “Stiles. This is Derek, he’s my step cousin? And Derek this is Stiles, he’s a friend from high school.”

“Okay. Now that we’ve introduced the two of you, can you agree to date.” Scott announced aloud, making Allison gasp and slap his arm. Stiles should have known, the wed couple would eventually try to set him up.

“Scott!” Allison scolded, “You’re going against the plan!”

“What? Derek is obviously Stiles’ type and Stiles is obviously Derek’s type.” Scott frowned, “They’re both single.”

“Well… I was going to ask Stiles out for a coffee after we were done with tonight.” Derek snorted, making Stiles splutter. Did Scott seriously just ruin his chance of bagging a boyfriend?

“Oh my God! Scott this is the worst.” Allison cried, at least she could express what Stiles was feeling without him making a fool out of himself.

“So… Do you want to get some coffee sometime?” Stiles asked, nudging Derek with his elbow.

“Yeah.” Derek grinned, taking his phone and handing it over to Stiles to put his contact details on, “Sometime this week?”

“How about Tuesday?” Stiles questioned, passing the phone back to Derek.

“I can do Tuesday.” Derek agreed, making Allison squeal loudly. Pregnancy was really wrecking havoc on the girl’s emotions, he was sure she’d only be smiling brightly. But here she was, crying in happiness.

“It worked!” Allison smiled, kissing her husband.

“I think that’s our cue to go.” Stiles laughed. The two males said goodbye to Scott and Allison, before heading out of the house. They talked for about half an hour before they decided that it was time to call it a night.

The drive back home was really relaxing for Stiles, he could ignore his worries for the night because he was going to start dating again. His mind was filled with many questions about Derek, like was he a family man? Is he a good kisser? Is he good in bed? Will his father like him? Would Derek be the man he’d spend the rest of his life with. His phone chimed loudly as he opened the front door to his apartment, he decided that the message could wait a little longer because he was feeling disgusting, he was sticky due to cola and his clothes were feeling particularly stiff. The young adult took a quick shower before getting prepared for bed. When he was comfortable in bed he decided to check what his phone was notifying him of:

**_Make sure to take a painkiller before you sleep. Your head is going to hurt like hell in the morning. Take care of yourself. Goodnight. ;)_ **

Stiles blushed heavily before sending a message back to the unknown number, the whisky eyed male smiled as he saved the number as Derek. He’d come up with something more interesting once he got to know the male.

** fin **


End file.
